1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a port connector thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as digital cameras and others often have a port connector for exchange of data with other devices. Although conventional port connectors satisfy basic requirements, there is still a need for an improved port connector for electronic devices.